De arcoiris y constelaciones
by jessyriddle
Summary: Rose y Scorpius están esperando su primer bebé."Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR"

Está inspirando en el Fanart de ThroughMyThoughts llamado Paint a Rainbow all around Her

Link:

throughmythoughts. deviantart (punto) com / art/Paint-a-Rainbow-all-around-Her-372292371

* * *

Rose estaba sentada al borde de la cama, sus manos estrujando la falda debido a los nervios, mientras observaba una pequeña fotografía posada sobre las sabanas.

A primera vista no se venia nada, sólo un fondo negro y algunas líneas grisáceas, pero ella sabia que era su pequeño bebé; como bien había dicho la sanadora, era muy pronto, con el tiempo se podría distinguir el rostro, las pequeñas manos y todo el cuerpo.

Dio un profundo respiro tratando de calmarse, se estaba alterando por nada, Scor no se lo iba a tomar tan mal ¿verdad?

Era cierto que solo llevaban unos meses de casados y que habían decidido esperar para formar una familia, pero no es como si eso hubiera sido su culpa, el hechizo simplemente falló.

Se recostó en la cama, con sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo, pensando en como se lo diría a su esposo, y se fue quedando dormida.

-Rose- escuchó que alguien la llamaba.-Rosie despierta-alguien la meció suavemente tratando de despertarla.

-No quiero, tengo sueño- murmuró.

-Venga amor, vamos a cenar.

La pelirroja fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del chico que tanto amaba.

-Scor..- susurró sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, paró de golpe y se enderezó asustada al recordar su dilema- ¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó.

El rubio frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud de la chica. -Ya he terminado mi turno en el trabajo, Rosie ¿estás bien?

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas en circulo por la habitación.

-Todavía no estoy lista- murmuraba para si - ¿y si se enoja? ¿ y si me deja? No, no lo haría, me ama.

-Rose para- gritó el rubio posando sus manos en los hombros de su chica para que dejase de moverse. Le levantó el rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. -Cuéntame que pasa.

Viéndose los zapatos, ella susurró-Estoy embarazada- tan bajo que el chico no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Rose levantó la mirada, en una pose desafiante, tan característica en ella.

-Dije que estoy embarazada- contestó con firmeza, preparada para el rechazo.

Scorpius se alejó un poco, abrió la boca, y la cerró nuevamente, dio un profundo suspiro y estalló en carcajadas.

-Merlín Rosie, me habías asustado.

La pelirroja lo miró ofendida. -No estoy bromeando Scorpius. En verdad estoy embarazada.

-Tonta, no lo digo por eso, es que pensé que algo malo había pasado. Te veías tan nerviosa…

Ven aquí- dijo estrechándole la mano y acercándola hacia si.- Tengo que consentir a mi hijo- murmuró mientras acariciaba el vientre aún plano de su esposa.

-¿Cómo sabes que será un niño?- preguntó divertida la mujer.

-Los Malfoy siempre tienen varones.- comentó él.

"Ya veremos" pensó Rose divertida.

oOoOo

La pareja iba saliendo de San Mungo, Rose con su enorme panza de siete meses, caminaba con dificultad, pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente su bebé se había dejado ver y ella estaba completamente feliz. Scorpius a su lado, estaba dividido entre felicidad, resignación y enfado.

-Cariño, ¿por qué estas enfadado?- le preguntó la pelirroja una vez que llegaron a la casa.

-¡Por tu hermano!-gritó.

-¿Hugo? ¿Qué hizo?- Rose estaba confundida, llevaba más de una semana sin verlo y no sabia que hubiera podido pasar para tener tan enfadado a Scorpius.

-Si Hugo- soltó con desprecio - ganó la maldita apuesta.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apostaron?

-Pues sobre el sexo del beb…- se calló de golpe al ver la expresión de su mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás enfadado porque es una niña!- chilló Rosie.

-No, espera.- rogó el rubio.- no estoy enojado por eso, es solo que no quería perder.- Rose siguió mirándolo con enfado, así que Scorpius decidió explicarse.- Hugo dijo que los Weasley estaban en racha de niñas y le dije que los Malfoy siempre tenían niños y.. bueno ya nos conoces.. Empezó eso de quien era mejor y todo ese rollo… y no quiero decirle que ganó.- terminó haciendo un puchero.

Rose trató de reprimir una sonrisa, a veces Hugo y Scorpius eran tan infantiles.

-Supongo que ya no podrás ponerle Corvus- comentó ella haciendo alusión al nombre que había escogido el hombre.

-Era un nombre tan perfecto..- suspiró él.

-¿Qué te parece Shaula? Es una estrella de la constelación del escorpión.- opinó Rose.

-Mi hija no tendrá nombre de una simple estrella. No, Rosie, mi hija tendrá el nombre de una gran constelación. - dijo alzando su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera plasmando en el cielo.

oOoOo

Un par de días después, Rose iba entrando a la casa cargada de muchas bolsas. Había ido con su madre a comprar ropa para su hija, y se les había pasado un poco la mano. Dejó las bolsas en la sala y se encaminó hacia su habitación, para buscar a Scorpius.

-Hola Rosie- saludó él sonriente, apareciendo por el pasillo, cargando un pequeño bote de pintura.

Ella lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo; su camisa blanca siempre impecable estaba salpicada con pintura verde, algunas gotas azules y un poco de amarillo. En su mejilla había una pequeña mancha naranja, seguramente se había ensuciado al momento de apartar el cabello.

-Scor ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó curiosa, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre.

-Oh, vas a ver. Está quedando precioso. Sígueme.- no esperó respuesta, y empezó a jalonear a su mujer hacia la futura habitación de la pequeña Malfoy.

Rose se quedó sorprendida. Scorpius estaba pintando un precioso arcoiris en la pared.

-Me faltaba el rojo- se excusó enseñando el bote que aún tenia en la mano; lo abrió con cautela y sumergió la brocha. Con un rápido movimiento, que salpicó de pintura a la pelirroja, empezó a recorrer la pared, siguiendo el cuerpo del arcoiris, hasta terminar en la ventana.

Se alejó un poco y observó su obra de arte.

-¿Qué te parece Rosie?- preguntó mirándola con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Es precioso, parece como si entrara por la ventana- respondió ella viendo embelezada la pintura.

-¡Perfecto! Era lo que quería lograr amor.

-¿Puedo saber porque un arcoiris señor artista?- preguntó en tono juguetón acercándose a él.

-Por supuesto bella dama.- respondió con excesiva caballerosidad. - Verá, la chica que me ha robado el corazón, una vez dijo que le encantaban los arcoiris, porque era la prueba de que después de algo terriblemente feo como la tormenta, siempre llega la calma y con ella paz, felicidad y un futuro mejor.

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes, te lo dije cuando mi padre armó un escándalo al saber de nuestra relación.- sonrió ella al recordar el momento.

-Nunca lo olvidaré Rosie, me diste esperanza, me hiciste entender que nuestro amor era más fuerte que los prejuicios de nuestra familia.- no hizo falta decir nada más, se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, lleno de sentimiento.

El beso no duró mucho, el rubio se separó un poco e indicó el techo. Rose miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver que su chico había pintado un cielo estrellado.

-Wow Scor, te ha quedado espectacular.- halagó ella, sorprendida de las dotes artísticas de su chico.

-Ya escogí el nombre de nuestra hija- comentó el hombre.

Ella volvió a inspeccionar la pintura, entrecerrando los ojos, trazando en su mente líneas entre las estrellas, y después de un segundo replicó. -Hydra.

-La constelación más grande.- dijo él antes de volver a besar a su pelirroja.


End file.
